1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle operating device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle operating device for operating a bicycle component.
2. Background Information
Bicycles are often provided with one or more bicycle components that can be operated and/or adjusted by a rider while riding. Examples of some these bicycle components include a suspension, a gear changing device (e.g., a derailleur or internally geared hub) and a seatpost. A bicycle operating device is usually provided on a bicycle (e.g., on a bicycle handlebar) for a rider to operate and/or adjust the bicycle component such as setting shock absorbing characteristics of a suspension and changing gears of a gear changing device and adjusting a height of a seatpost. The bicycle operating devices that are used for changing gears are often called shifters.